2013
The following media in this list is from 2013. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Monstersuniversity.jpg|Monsters University (June 21)|link=Monsters University Frozen.jpg|Frozen (November 27)|link=Frozen Home Video Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound2 dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Abugslife bluray.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Caballeros_2008.jpg|Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros|link=Classic Caballeros Collection: Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros Petesdragon 2009.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (High-Flying Edition) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2009.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Enchanted Musical Edition) Toystory_bluray.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (Blu-ray) Toystory2 bluray.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (Blu-ray) Greatmousedetective 2010.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (Mystery in the Mist Edition) Blackcauldron 2010.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (25th Anniversary Edition) Toystory3 bluray.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 (Blu-ray/DVD) Aliceinwonderland bluray.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (60th Anniversary Edition) Incredibles bluray.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Foxandthehound bluray.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (30th Anniversary Edition) Dumbo bluray.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (70th Anniversary Edition) Aristocats bluray.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (2012 Special Edition) Rescuers bluray.jpg|The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers (35th Anniversary Edition) Pocahontas bluray.jpg|Pocahontas & Pocahontas II|link=Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (Special Edition) Cinderella bluray.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Diamond Edition) Findingnemo bluray.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (Blu-ray) Peterpan bluray.jpg|Peter Pan (February 5)|link=Peter Pan (Diamond Edition) Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc. (February 19)|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Wreckitralph bluray.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph (March 5)|link=Wreck-It Ralph (Blu-ray/DVD) Hunchbackofnotredame bluray.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (March 12)|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Blu-ray) Mulan bluray.jpg|Mulan (March 12)|link=Mulan (15th Anniversary Edition) Swordinthestone bluray.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (August 6)|link=The Sword in the Stone (50th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood bluray.jpg|Robin Hood (August 6)|link=Robin Hood (40th Anniversary Edition) Winniethepooh bluray.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (August 6)|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2013 Special Edition) Oliverandcompany bluray.jpg|Oliver & Company (August 6)|link=Oliver & Company (25th Anniversary Edition) Littlemermaid bluray.jpg|The Little Mermaid (October 1)|link=The Little Mermaid (Diamond Edition) Monstersuniversity bluray.jpg|Monsters University (October 29)|link=Monsters University (DVD/Blu-ray) Marypoppins bluray.jpg|Mary Poppins (December 10)|link=Mary Poppins (50th Anniversary Edition) Universal Theatrical Despicableme2.jpg|Despicable Me 2 (July 3)|link=Despicable Me 2 Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Catinthehat bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Despicableme_bluray.jpg|Despicable Me|link=Despicable Me Despicableme2_bluray.jpg|Despicable Me 2 (December 10) Sony Pictures Home Video Hook bluray.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Hoteltransylvania_bluray.jpg|Hotel Transylvania (January 29)|link=Hotel Transylvania Matilda bluray.jpg|Matilda (December 3)*|link=Matilda (Blu-ray) In the United Kingdom, this Blu-ray Disc was released on November 11. 20th Century Fox Theatrical Epic.jpg|Epic (May 24)|link=Epic Home Video Homealone bluray.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2_bluray.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) iceage bluray.jpg|Ice Age|link=Ice Age iceage2_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Iceage3_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs|link=Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Iceage4_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift|link=Ice Age: Continental Drift Wimpykid bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid2 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Blu-ray/DVD)Wimpykid3 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Blu-ray/DVD) Starwars bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy (October 8)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Starwarsprequels bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (October 8)|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Warner Bros. Home Video Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter6 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter7 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter8 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Blu-ray/DVD) Goonies bluray2011.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (Blu-ray) Wizardofoz 3dbluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (October 1)|link=The Wizard of Oz (75th Anniversary Edition) Hollywood Pictures Smbmovie dvd.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek bluray.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 bluray.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray2.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) Shrek4 bluray.jpg|Shrek Forever After|link=Shrek Forever After (DVD/Blu-ray) PC Software Apple ITunes_11_Logo.png|iTunes 11 iTunes 11.1, released on September 18, added support for iOS 7, which was included with the iPhone 5S. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Microsoft Windows_8.1_Blue_Logo.png|Windows 8.1 (October 17)|link=Windows 8.1 Television Broadcast syndication 2013title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune CW Network SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon Hub Network Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (September 1)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Season 4 premiered late this year. Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony season2.jpg|The Complete Second Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Two (DVD) Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Equestriagirls dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (August 6)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls On Digital Mlp_itunes2.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic AllThatVol1.jpg|All That: Volume 1 AllThatVol2.jpg|All That: Volume 2 AllThatVol3.jpg|All That: Volume 3 AllThatVol4.jpg|All That: Volume 4 Video Games Kirby None this year. Mario/Yoshi supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Mario&LuigiDreamTeam.png|Mario & Luigi: Dream Team|link=Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Sonic Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Soniclostworld wiiu.jpg|Sonic Lost World|link=Sonic Lost World Music MLP_Soundtrack_Album_Cover.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic MLP_Soundtrack_Album_Cover_2.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Ponyville|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Ponyville Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (soundtrack) Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Wimpykid8.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck My Little Pony Mlpchapterbook1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell|link=My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mlpchapterbook2.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Mylittleponyguidebook.jpg|The Elements of Harmony: My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic: The Official Guidebook|link=The Elements of Harmony: My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic: The Official Guidebook Mlp throughthemirror.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Websites Launched this year was the official website for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (www.hasbro.com/equestria-girls). Logos of 2013 Universal (2012).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (2011).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television Illumination Entertainment (2013).jpg|Illumination Entertainment|link=Universal Pictures Paramount_(2012).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG DreamWorks_Animation_(2010).jpg|DreamWorks Animation|link=DreamWorks SKG DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment DreamWorks Home Entertainment (2004).jpg|DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2012).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures MGM DVD (2003).jpg|MGM DVD|link=MGM Home Entertainment Sony_(2013).png|Sony Pictures Columbia_Pictures_(2013).png|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox 2013 Logo With 1994 Fanfare.mp4 20160322 072841.396.jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2013).png|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Blue Sky Studios (2013).jpg|Blue Sky Studios Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_(2013).jpg|The Walt Disney Company|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Pixar Animation Studios (1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios (for Pixar films) Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Buena Vista Home Entertainment|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment NBCUniversal_Television_(2011).png|NBCUniversal Television CBS Television Distribution (2007).jpg|CBS Television Distribution|link=CBS Television Distribution American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company CW Network.png|CW Network|link=CW Network HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment DHX Media (2011).jpg|DHX Media Hasbro Studios (2010).jpg|Hasbro Studios PBS logo 3D.png|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids PBS (2009).png|PBS DVD|link=PBS Home Video Connecticut Public Television (2004).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH Boston (1993).jpg|WGBH Boston WNET.ORG (2009).jpg|Thirteen HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax 2011 (Yellow).png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2006.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney channel Logo 2010.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Disney XD.png|Disney XD|link=Disney XD Disney Junior.png|Disney Junior|link=Disney Junior ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform Nickelodeon 2009.png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Nick at Nite.png|Nick at Nite TeenNick 2009.png|TeenNick|link=TeenNick Fx us hd.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Fox Movie Ch.png|Fox Movie Channel Syfy logo.png|Sci-Fi|link=Sci-Fi Channel TNT Logo.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS (2011).png|TBS|link=TBS Esquire Network.png|Esquire Network AMC 2013.png|AMC WGN America 2010.png|WGN America Spike TV logo.png|Spike TV|link=Paramount Network Usa network hd.png|USA Network|link=USA Network Cartoon Network 2010.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Gsn logo.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network crumby_00.jpg|Cookie's Crumby Pictures Sprout logo 2013.png|Sprout|link=Sprout Hub Network logo.png|Hub Network|link=Hub Network CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning Nintendo3ds logo.jpg|Nintendo 3DS|link=Nintendo 3DS WiiU logo.jpg|Wii U|link=Wii U Currency of 2013 Category:Timeline